In many remote-reading magnetic compasses, a plurality of digital signals are provided which are representative of compass position and which can be employed to energize a digital display or other utilization apparatus, such as a servomechanism or automatic pilot. The compass assembly is mounted for rotation on a suitable bearing structure and is supported by gimbals operative to maintain substantially horizontal disposition of the compass assembly in the presence of external forces caused, for example, by rolling and pitching motions of a ship or other vessel or body on which the compass is mounted. One such compass is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,016 in which the compass rotor takes the form of a code element, such as an optically sensible disc encoded in a plurality of concentric tracks each having a number of alternately light-responsive and non-responsive segments thereto. The compass disc is sensed by an associated array of photosensors. The code element is mounted for rotation in association with one or more magnets within an enclosure fluid with a damping fluid, and this enclosure is supported within a liquid-filled housing by means of an internal gimbal assembly. Other examples of internally gimballed compasses are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,746,842; 3,833,901; 3,927,474; and 4,047,168. An example of a single pivot, non-gimballed compass is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,398.
In the above-referenced internally gimballed compasses, the gimbal mechanism for supporting the compass assembly, although providing satisfactory performance, renders the compass somewhat more expensive and complex than is desired for many applications. In the non-gimballed compass referred to above, the range of tilt permitted is not as great as needed in many marine vessels or in other compass applications.